


air

by sleepycake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycake/pseuds/sleepycake
Summary: 中本悠太在鄭在玹的懷抱中悸動熱淚，想起了要怎麼呼吸，像深海的鯨魚張鰓吐納，用盡全力攝取著鄭在玹帶給他的氧氣，感受到澎湃的氣流貫穿進了胸中，他浮上海面，準備登陸擱淺。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 8





	air

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
中本悠太的肺臟破了一個洞。  
  


那是一種從未絕跡的古老肺疾。  
  
醫生露出同情眼神，語重心長地交代著。  
剩下的日子裡，你將體力衰退，食慾漸失，咳嗽加劇，胸腔像是被顆巨石死命地強押進水中，縱使還有呼吸能力，但最後空氣將無法抵達肺部，你會因為過於渴望呼吸而死亡。  
回味想吃的美食，重逢想見的人，趁這段時間安排一些自己想做的事情吧。

他聽完醫囑後，打起精神步出診間，候診室的患者與家屬都垂頭喪氣著，唯有鄭在玹精神抖擻伸長了脖子，希望被他看見。

還好嗎？他問。  
生病了。他答。

若將自己餘命不久的事情全盤托出，一定會讓他感到困擾吧，日本人血液中那盡量不給他人添麻煩的DNA，正在自己體內用力咆嘯。  
因為不想給在玹添麻煩，於是獨坐桌前，準備紙筆，開始寫下一些生前跑馬燈轉動之際也不徒留遺憾的人事物。

足球。  
媽媽煮的白飯和薑燒豬肉。  
平板。畫畫。電繪筆。  
穿孔。  
刺青（也許）。  
養貓？  
學會彈吉他。  
旅行，不一定要去很遠的地方。

他摸摸後頸，猶豫而膽怯地寫下「閏伍」。  
字體被刻印在紙上時，他莫名感到心慌而且罪惡，用力畫了兩條橫槓。

  
  
  
哥的願望清單好長，他邊看邊笑，好像在思量著哪些事情可以兩人共同完成。悠太，你不好奇我許願的清單嗎？他歪著頭，有點撒嬌地衝著他微笑。

願望清單像是在玻璃櫃中展示了自己赤裸的慾望和貪婪，中本悠太有點後悔，從對方手中抽走了自己的，改天在玹也讓我看看你的清單。好啊，哥看了要一起幫忙完成我的心願喔，他懶洋洋地應話，注視著他，不想錯過他臉上些微的表情或心虛的眼神，中本悠太始終沒有接話。

鄭在玹知道，他們無法一起完成清單上所有的待辦事項。  
因為時間不多了。

儘管如此，他陪他去買了一把吉他，一台平板電腦和電繪筆，每天參考各式各樣的教學影片，記住和諧彈法，臨摹一些漫畫。  
他重新加入足球隊，周末和隊員在球場有些閑散地練習，坐在場邊看到他以華麗踢法進球得分，會從座位躍起為他歡呼。  
他說想要穿洞自己的身體，他問他想穿在哪裡。肚臍。鄭在玹聽了先是呆楞，耳根瞬間發紅，但馬上轉換成害羞的笑，他問他是不是想到一些色色的事情。他急忙撇清，吞吞吐吐說那樣很性感啊哥就去吧，不過你自己去，我就不陪你了。

有時候吃早餐並肩坐在沙發上看著晨間新聞，他會纏著中本悠太，不厭其煩地。每隔十分鐘就問他今天想出門嗎。我想一下。哥今天想在家嗎。不知道。悠太，我們今天要做什麼。讓我想想。

在有限的時間裡，鄭在玹希望他們的分分秒秒都能成為無限。

也許最後決定踏出家門，但也就只是坐進巷口的咖啡店，聽見鄰桌客人咖啡杯碰撞到盤子的聲響時，中本悠太好像想到什麼，看著對面的人想要分享自己腦中念頭，對方已經抬起笑臉準備洗耳恭聽。但他想了想作罷，耐著笑意，看著桌上兩杯已經回溫的冰咖啡，凝結水不斷從杯壁滑落，積盈在桌上變成一圈水漬。他輕聲哼歌，只有鄭在玹聽得見的那種音量，那鼻音有點哀傷，旋律像是悼念他自己的輓歌。

  
  
  
越來越難入眠的夜晚，中本悠太愈發清醒著，像個遊魂在屋中行走。看到餐桌上多出的馬克杯，音響旁放了好幾疊黑膠唱片，浴室漱口杯冒出一把不屬於自己的牙刷，經常失蹤的牙膏蓋都會緊緊地被旋回去，家中越來越多成雙成對的物品。

鄭在玹就是他的願望。  
是他不敢許下、注定落空的心願。

中本悠太於是鼓起勇氣，問他在玹啊你想好了嗎？人生待辦事項。  
我今天可以跟哥一起睡嗎？面前的人沒有思考太久，語氣軟綿，講得像是小孩子要要糖果，今天而已，今晚就好。

中本悠太光想到就害臊，一害臊索性背對著鄭在玹。鄭在玹輕輕從床上鏟起他的身軀，又將他圈進雙臂中。他知道他身上有個洞，不是腰圍上穿孔的洞，而是一孔讓中本悠太總是不經意流露愁容，低喃哀嘆的洞；他偷偷將手伸進他的衣下，體溫柔軟地傳遞而來，鄭在玹閉上眼，但願自己能慢慢撫平那正在吞噬他生命的黑影，他溫暖幸福地說，我的願望就是每天醒來看見悠太。他停頓了一下，還補充說就這樣，沒有其他的。

中本悠太終於明白，許願之教人期待，正因為願望總是事與願違。鄭在玹的存在只是提醒了自己的肺疾多麼無情，把他們雙雙推向戀慕之心，又即將訣別他倆。中本悠太在鄭在玹的懷抱中悸動熱淚，想起了要怎麼呼吸，像深海的鯨魚張鰓吐納，用盡全力攝取著鄭在玹帶給他的氧氣，感受到澎湃的氣流貫穿進了胸中，他浮上海面，準備登陸擱淺。

  
鄭在玹醒來時，天未拂曉，中本悠太離開了。  
「哥，本來就不打算完成我的願望吧。」鄭在玹茫然地起身坐在床沿，但也許我已經實現了他的，他喃喃自語，耳畔仍猶存著昨晚中本悠太繾綣難捨的話語聲，以及他徐緩說出的「閏伍啊、我愛你」。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I publish works only on AO3.


End file.
